


Sacrifice Upon the Alter (kinktober 2020)

by tothebatcave53



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Bondage, Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Forced, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Drop, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Wash would do anything for his team, even if that means giving himself up to the enemy.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Agent Washington, Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez/Agent Washington, Locus | Samuel Ortez/Agent Washington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using kinktober as an excuse to see Wash roughed up and tied down by the mercs. This is marked as dubcon because Wash does consent but it is under extreme circumstance. Each chapter title will have the kink being focused on.

“I don’t think Church is going to be very happy about having to come and rescue us.”

“I don’t think Church is going to be the one doing the rescuing.”

Wash shifts, feels weight against his shoulder and on his thigh. He stays still for a moment, listening to his teammates bicker quietly while he tries to get his bearings. He remembers they were out on a mission, checking into a temple that Tucker had seen hidden away in the jungle when there had been a flash and then nothing.

“That is not very nice Tucker, Church is great at rescuing.”

“Name one time he’s rescued any of us.”

“There was that one time when we went to the future.”

“Dude no, he tried and failed a million times to rescue us and then gave up in the end.”

“I do not think-”

“Guys, please,” Wash grumbles, cracking open an eye to finally take in their surroundings. His head throbs but Tucker brings one hand up to wrap around the back of his neck to ground him in the moment while Caboose sits up to snuggle into Wash’s free side and blanket him in his constant warmth. 

“About time you woke up, sleeping beauty,” Tucker says, huffing with annoyance that does nothing to hide the concern he’s clearly feeling.

“Where are we?” Wash asks. He presses his hand into his temple, trying to ease the throbbing headache that's assaulting him just behind his eyes. 

“Far as I can tell, Felix’s evil lair.”

“He should really work on his evil laugh, I did not find his performance very convincing.”

“He hit you with his gun.”

“Yes, but he did not have an evil laugh to go with it so I do not think I am going to give his evil lair a very high yelp review.”

“Oh my god Caboose,” Tucker groans and his breath puffs against Wash’s throat. “Locus is here too.”

“And he does not do a very good evil monologue.”

“Caboose!”

“Well he doesn’t…” Caboose grumbles, laying his head against Wash’s shoulder as he quiets. 

Carefully Wash lifts a hand to run through Caboose’s curly hair, feeling the other man melt against him and his agitation slip away. “Any demands?” he asks Tucker, examining their very blah cell. Gray walls, no windows, bars on the door. If Wash didn’t want his team getting into it again, he would be inclined to agree with Caboose’s assessment, their evil lair doesn’t deserve a very high yelp review.

“Mostly for Caboose to shut up before Felix makes him shut up and then some bullshit about how awesome Felix thinks he is. Locus didn’t say much.”

Wash hums, nods and lets his cheek rest against the top of Tucker’s head. His dreads tickle his skin while Wash thinks, tries to plan. He’s kicking into ‘freelancer mode’ as Tucker has so kindly dubbed it but if it will help him think of a way to get his two teammates out of this mess, well, Wash won’t get cranky at the nickname.

“Has anyone come by our cell?

“A few guards sometimes but it sounds pretty dead in here.”

“I do not like to share small spaces with skeletons,” Caboose offers up, tilting his head up at Wash.

“I know you don’t buddy…” Wash wonders how likely a strategy it would be if he created a distraction, bought them some time. The only downside is not knowing how far they currently are from Armonia, or how long they’ve been gone for. He knows if they didn’t check in on time then Carolina would have been all over it but if they haven’t been gone long-

“I can almost hear your self sacrificing thoughts from here Wash.”

“Yes, Tucker and I already came up with a plan while you were sleeping.”

“You did?” Wash asks, surprised.

Caboose nods. “Yes. It is called Blue Team Glue Sticks.”

Wash glances at Tucker for translation.

“Blue team sticks together dude. So either we all get out of here or none of us do. Someone has to watch your back, right?” 

Wash swallows around the sudden tightness in his throat. “Yeah…” he says softly. His teammates settle back in against him, keeping him warm and feeling safe in a way Wash had never known before them. He already knows what he has to do, to keep them safe. They’d given him everything when he’d deserved nothing, now it's time for Wash to make sure they’re safe.

The next time a guard wanders by he speaks up, “I need to talk to Locus.”

\---

“So Washy, what could possibly be so important that you’d sneak away from your nauseating teammates to talk to us?” Felix purrs, circling Wash like a shark. He’s scented blood and is just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

“I want to make a deal.”

Locus stands in the back of the room the guards had brought Wash to, arms crossed and perfectly still while Felix paces. He hasn’t said anything, hasn’t moved once and while Wash is wary of Felix, he is pretty sure Locus is the one he has to convince for this to work. 

“I want Tucker and Caboose released,” Wash starts. “Unharmed,” he adds when Felix snorts. “And I want you to leave Chorus, give up on this genocide and leave.”

“What could you possibly have to offer in return for such high demands?” Locus finally asks, his deep voice cutting through the laughter that had started to bubble up from Felix.

“Myself.”

“Really Wash?” Felix snorts, choking on another laugh as he comes closer. “You think we’re just going to abandon our mission for little ol’ you? What do you even have to offer?”

“Anything,” he says, shrugging. “I’ll do anything to keep my team safe and they’ve aligned themselves with this planet so to keep them and Chorus safe, I’ll do anything you ask.”

Felix turns to Locus. “Can you believe this guy?”

Wash watches Locus, searching for some sign that his offer will be accepted and his team will be safe. 

“Seriously Locus, let's just dump his body and be done with it.” Felix turns back to Wash, drawing a knife as he approaches. “Should I make Tucker watch while I put a knife in you or would it be more painful for me to send you back to him in pieces?”

“Felix.”

Both Felix and Wash turn toward Locus at the same time. His head is tilted in consideration, faceless helmet giving away nothing as it stares at Washington. 

“Locus, you can’t be serious. What about the mission? Our reward!”

“We have already been paid a substantial amount,” Locus says, arms uncrossing slowly. He moves forward, fluid and intimidating as he looms over Wash. Wash longs for his own armor, his helmet, so he’d at least feel a little less exposed. “The mission has been failing since the simulation troopers became involved.”

“And old man Hargrove? Not that I give a fuck what he says but he won’t be happy if we just ditch.” Felix crosses his own arms, looking irritated with the change in negotiations.

“I could help with taking him out,” Wash says, not moving his gaze from Locus. “He’d never see it coming; plus I’d love some revenge.”

Locus reaches out, snags Wash by the chin and holds him still. A thumb presses up against the bottom of Wash’s lip and he has to struggle against the urge to bite. He stays still, waiting, as Locus silently stares at him. Felix fumes in the background but Wash ignores him completely.

“Felix,” Locus finally says. “We move out in thirty minutes. Pack our belongings while I wipe all traces of us.”

Felix lets out a long groan. “Seriously Locs?”

“Now.”

Wash stays still as cuffs are snapped onto his wrists. His team will be safe, everything that comes after will be worth it.


	2. Caged

Wash hates that Felix keeps shoving him, fingers jabbing at his shoulder to keep him moving forward even though Wash has nowhere else to go. He absolutely hates that Felix won’t shut up. 

The trip to whatever ship Felix and Locus have been using had taken under an hour to arrive at. They’re apparently wasting no time in executing the new plan to leave. “You know it’ll take us some time to get off planet,” Felix rambles. His hand comes up to bury itself in Wash’s hair, yanking it until Wash turns in the direction he wants, forcing him down another hall in the ship. “And as much as I’d love to start playing with you right this second, you’ll have to wait.”

Wash grits his teeth, swallows down his anger. Survive, all he needs to do is survive. He’s good at that, always has been. Chorus is safe now. His team is safe now. 

“And as eager as I’m sure you are-”

“Keep dreaming…” Wash scoffs under his breath.

Felix stops, yanking on Wash’s roots to stop him as well before he’s shoving Wash into the wall. All the air leaves Wash’s lungs with a soft grunt, Felix pressing hard into his back to keep him pinned. With his wrists cuffed behind him he can’t do much against the mercenary except stay still.

“We’re going to have to work on that attitude of yours. I kind of like it, can’t wait to hear all the ways you’ll cuss me out while I fuck you, but Locus might not appreciate it. Might decide to turn the ship around, head back to that little nowhere planet and finish up what we so graciously gave up just for you Washy.”

“You talk too much,” Wash growls but goes limp under Felix’s hold. He can’t risk them changing their mind on his deal, not when his team is still there.

“So everyone keeps telling me.” Felix grins, lifting himself up to nip at Wash’s ear. His hand sneaks around until he’s cupping Wash’s dick through his pants. “Thank me for this,” he says, smug satisfaction laced with every word.

Forehead hitting the wall, Wash scrunches his eyes shut. Nothing about what Felix is doing feels good, it isn’t meant to, it's meant to show him his place. He feels dirty as he opens his mouth to speak. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For agreeing to keep me,” Wash bites out, fighting the urge to pull away. He can already feel the evidence of how much Felix is enjoying this pressed against his thigh.

“Good boy.” Satisfied, Felix pulls back and yanks Wash forward by his hair again. 

The door at the end of the hall opens with a hiss as they approach. There isn’t much in the room, a desk and chair, a small bar and fridge. There is a large bed in the corner, sitting unusually high before Wash realizes why. Underneath the bed is a built in cage, bars encasing the small space with hardly enough room to crouch down in.

Wash doesn’t stop to wonder why they have this in what is clearly their bedroom, just thrashes in Felix’s hold. Wash hates cramped spaces, they remind him too much of prison, too much of when he was hospitalized. He pulls against the fingers in his hair, tries to put distance between himself and the cage but Felix has the advantage and doesn’t hesitate to kick his legs out and drag him forward.

His knees slam painfully into the ground, his shoulder catches the door and twinges with pain as he’s shoved in. He tries to turn, to lash out but Felix is already slamming the door, the lock clicking into place.

“Oh don’t you look simply darling all tucked away in there.”

Wash glowers, tries to rise into a semi comfortable position and finds himself unable to. His hands are still cuffed behind his back and the metal floor under his knees makes his bones ache. The bed is situated low enough that Wash has to bend over to keep from hitting his head. It's designed to make him feel like an animal, caged and below his masters. 

Felix crouches down in front of the bars, cooing. “Now you be a good boy until we can come take you out.”

“Fuck you,” Wash hisses, lifting his head to spit out the words.

“Maybe later. For now I think you need some time to think, don’t you?” Felix stands, moving back toward the door. He hits a switch on the wall, turning the lights in the room off and plunging everything into darkness. “Have fun in there Washy.”


	3. Gags

He can feel when they take off and break atmosphere but neither Locus or Felix show up to drag him out. Wash has no way to measure the amount of time passing, the room pitch black. He can hear metal groan in the ship, somewhere very loud rap music is playing and it most certainly has to be Felix; Wash can’t imagine Locus liking to have music play so loudly it can be heard through layers of the ship.

Wash dozes as much as he’s able, dreams flickering behind his eyelids of his team, of his past team. He sees the hospital, listens as he’s certified as article twelve, watches as they lock him up and throw the key into the endless sea of space. Blackness swallows him, blackness surrounds him, it engulfs him until there isn’t anything left.

“Oh my god if you’re going to whine like this in your sleep every night Locus and I are going to have to get you a kennel in a different room.”

Wash wakes with a start, the door to his cage being yanked open. Felix looms outside it, body free of armor. Sleep bleary eyes take him in, baggy gray sweats and an obnoxious orange wife beater. That same splash of orange colors the fluffy mess of hair on Felix’s head, the sides of his head shaved on each side. He somehow looks exactly how Wash imaged.

“You’re color choice is almost as atrocious as you,” Wash grumbles as the door is pulled open and Felix reaches inside for him. He can’t do much of anything as he’s pulled out, hiding the wince as his hair is pulled again.

“You’re a riot.” Felix shoves the nozzle of a water bottle between Wash’s lips, almost choking him as water sloshes into his mouth. As soon as Wash tastes the liquid on his tongue he’s sucking at it greedily, trying to get as much as possible before the bottle is taken away. Pride be damned, this is about survival and he doubts sucking at a water bottle that Felix is holding will be the most embarrassing thing he’s made to do. “Thirsty boy.”

He ignores the jab, chasing after the water as it's pulled back. He’s ready to snap at the other when Felix’s hand returns to his mouth, this time shoving a large red ball back behind his teeth. Wash grunts, tries to shake his head but his hair is being gripped too tightly again. Leather straps are pulled around his cheeks, the buckle fastening behind his head and trapping the ball tight in his mouth.

Wash growls, shakes his head to try to dislodge the gag. His noises are muffled, obscene as he tosses his head. 

“You look like a rabid dog. Careful Washy.” Felix boops the end of his nose with his finger. “We don’t want to keep a wild animal, you better learn how to be tame or I might ignore Locus’ obscene crush on you and put you out the airlock myself.”

He’s crammed back into the cage, the lights again turned off throwing him into darkness. He lays there, snarling and furious, to the sound of nothing until all he hears is his own animalistic growls. He doesn’t want Felix to be right but he thinks he might be losing his mind for however long he’s trapped in the darkness.

At some point Locus and Felix come in and sleep but they pay Wash absolutely no mind as they crawl into the bed above him.

Wash spends an uncomfortable amount of time hunched in his new cage, wrists shackled and lips stretched around the gag. He’s tired, sore and thirsty. His jaw aches at the constant stretch. Drool dribbles down his chin as he lays in his cage, waiting. He feels gross, he wants a shower, he wants to sleep.

He doesn’t get any of the things he wants.


	4. Hate-fucking

Wash knows they’re going to fuck him. He knows it’s coming eventually, even without Felix’s insistent taunts and leers. It’s what he signed up for, the thing he offered in return for everything he holds most dear but it doesn’t make him loathe the idea any less.

It isn’t immediate. They get off planet without issue and some distance needs to be put between them and Chorus in case anyone comes searching. Locus moves around with his shoulders pinched and Felix doesn’t bitch quite as much but the tension is still palpable. His arms have thankfully finally been uncuffed but the gag remains. Wash doesn’t want to risk what might happen if he takes it out. 

Felix tends to come to bed first, rattling Wash’s cage though otherwise ignoring him. Locus hasn’t so much as glanced his way since they left. They don’t acknowledge him aside from when he’s dragged out for the bathroom and to be given water and even then, it’s always Felix.

It would be preferable if Wash wasn’t so damn bored. He’s used to moving, fighting, training. He hasn’t been this still in ages. Even when he’d joined Blue Team, they hadn’t stayed still for very long before the reds had started something. He wants to move, to stretch out his muscles and fight something.

The only thing to really do is try to sleep. He still doesn’t sleep much but on the rare evening that his eyes had started to slip shut and Wash had found himself drifting the bed rocks above him and wakes him with a start.

“Yeah Locs, right fuckin’ there,” Felix whines and the bed moves again.

Locus groans at whatever Felix must be doing, his voice deep and rich. It makes something in Wash tingle but he’s also tired and annoyed that he can so easily be ignored. Rolling onto his back he brings a fist up and hits the bottom of the bed, kicking it next until the moaning above him stops.

“I think someone wants attention.” Wash glares as Felix rolls from the bed and crouches in front of his cage. “Were you getting jealous in there? Do you want someone to pay attention to you?” He’s naked, cock leaking and completely unbothered by it as he undoes the lock.

Wash snarls, lashes out at Felix’s face when the door is open and the other man drags him out. He doesn’t want to make anything easy for this fucker but he forgets about Locus until a foot lands on his back and presses him into the ground. Wash turns his head enough to glare at Locus next while Felix once again handcuffs his wrists. The metal bites into the tender skin, flesh already rubbed raw from before.

Locus grabs him, drags him up onto the bed and latches an iron arm around his stomach. Wash kicks at Felix, snarling behind his gag. Drool drips down his chin as he thrashes, tries to smash his head backward into Locus’ jaw but between the two he isn’t much of a match bound as he is.

He gets one good kick in against Felix’s chest before his ankles are grabbed and spread wide.

Wash pulls against Locus hold but he’s boxed in by his arms, ankles in a vice. Felix sits back to look him over, admiring. “You look good like this, spreading your legs like a slut.” He reaches forward, undoing the gag and taking it from between Wash’s teeth.

“Fuck you Felix,” Wash finally hisses, jaw aching as he closes it. His mouth is so dry and his chin feels disgusting with the drool that's been sliding down it. He bares his teeth anyways, trying in vain to tug an ankle free.

“All bark, no bite.”

There isn’t any build up to Wash’s pants being yanked down. Felix leans in, getting right to the task as soon as Wash has stopped struggling. “You interrupted us because you wanted this so badly I’m guessing.”

“You wish. I just couldn’t stand to listen to your whiny ass voice.”

“We’ll see who's whining.” Felix pulls the lube over from the edge of the bed and coats his fingers with a generous squirt. “Hold him tight, I don’t want him getting another kick in.”

Felix is surprisingly gentle. His finger circles, brushing over sensitive flesh before teasing at his hole. Wash bites his lip as his finger pushes in, swallows down a moan as it slides inside him. He stays there, curling and stroking along his walls while he adjusts to the feeling before Felix moves, thrusting his finger slowly in and out.

Wash groans, head falling back against Locus’ chest. Felix works another finger into him, stretches him just slightly too quick for it to be completely comfortable. Unfortunately Wash has always enjoyed a bit of pain and his cock twitches in response.

“Oh, like that Washy?” Felix purrs, curling his fingers. They catch and tug at his rim, making Wash groan louder. “Be patient, I’ll be fucking you in a minute.” Felix brings his free hand up to stroke Wash’s cheek in a mockery of affection.

Wash doesn’t hesitate to bite as soon as the other’s hand is within range. His teeth sink into the meat of Felix’s palm, breaking the sensitive skin until blood fills his mouth as he makes Felix bleed.

The hiss of pain Wash anticipated but then Felix moans and presses his hand harder into Wash’s teeth.

“That's right, bite me, make me bleed. See if I care.”

Wash growls as Felix’s hand holds him still, blood filling his mouth. Of course Felix would be weird like this, Wash should have known this would backfire on him, like things always do. He moans again as Felix finds his prostate, pressing against it with painful accuracy. 

Locus shifts behind him, reminding Wash of his presence. He can feel the mercs arousal against his thigh as he shifts, how Locus breaths out against his throat.

“Locus likes when you make noise, don’t you Locs?”

“Don’t toy with him.”

“But playing with him is half the fun.” Felix scissors his fingers, grinning as Wash gasps against his hand. He slides a third finger in, twisting his wrist before he starts to really finger fuck him with earnest. 

Wash can feel his muscles spasms, flutter and clench around those fingers, trying to drag them in deeper and fuck, does it feel good to be stretched out and fucked after so long going without.

Felix pulls his hand free of Wash’s teeth, wrapping his bloody fingers around Wash’s cock. He smears it red as he strokes him, coating his own cock with lube as he pulls his fingers free. Wash hardly has time to register the emptiness before Felix is pressing the head against his hole, breaching him slowly and making him feel every inch.

“Fuck he’s tight. When was the last time you took it up the ass Wash?”

Wash groans, closing his eyes. If he ignores it hard enough he could almost picture someone else on top of him, someone else fucking him open with shallow thrusts of their hips.

“Look at him Locs, look at him sucking up my cock. Slut can’t get enough of it.”

“Quit running your mouth and fuck him Felix.” Locus shifts his hips, his own erection pressing harder into Wash’s back as he grinds against him. 

“Fuck Washy. If I’d known you’d feel this good, I would have tried to get you to make this deal so much sooner. And to think, I can fuck your slutty hole whenever I want.”

Wash whines as Felix bottoms out, feels how stretched out he is, how hot Felix is inside of him and how hard Locus is grinding against him. The first thrust is experimental but as soon as Felix finds the angle he likes, his hips start to snap forward at a brutal pace. Wash pants under them, overheated between their bodies. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room and he can feel Felix’s balls smack against him with each thrust. 

It’s degrading, infuriating and, unfortunately, the hottest thing Wash has felt in a long time.

He feels Felix lean forward and opens his eyes, shocked as the other catches Locus’ lips in a kiss. Locus’ hold doesn’t falter even as Felix devours him, their tongues battling and sliding together. Wash is completely forgotten as he’s fucked, held open as something to simply provide them pleasure. 

“Fuck him harder,” Locus orders as they part. 

Felix moans, planting his palms against the bed as he really starts to drive his hips forward. Each thrust nails Wash’s prostate, makes him whine and try to close his legs and simultaneously open them wider at how good it feels. 

“Fuck!” Felix gasps. His cock makes Wash see stars with his relentless pace. Absently he can feel Locus bite into his neck, sucking hickies into his pale and freckled skin, though all Wash can really focus on is how he’s being fucked. Felix’s losing his rhythm as he nears orgasm, thrusts brutal as he chases his pleasure. Wash is a hole to use and Wash is so turned on it's painful. 

He cries out as Felix’s touch returns, stroking him with that bitten, bloody hand.

“You’re so damn tight, how the hell is Locus ever going to be able to fuck you?” The question is punctuated by Locus grinding up into him again. He dick is hard and hot in his jeans and Wash can tell he’s big. The idea shouldn’t turn him on but just imagining that cock spreading him open, fucking him until his hole won’t close, makes Wash lose it.

Wash comes with a throaty moan, muscles pulling taunt as he strains in Locus’ iron hold.

“Shit.” Felix’s thrusts stutter, stop and he slams forward once more before his come floods Wash’s ass.

Blood rushes through Wash’s ears, drowning out all noise as he pants. He’s limp between the other men, both of them panting over him and kissing again but Wash is too tired, too fucked out, to care. Locus must have come as well because he’s breathing heavily into Felix’s lips as Felix pulls himself free. Immediately Wash feels empty and hates himself for feeling it. 

“You look like a fucked out mess Washy.”

Wash levels him with a half felt glare as Locus finally drops his ankles and he can close his legs.

“I think I’m going to go shower.” Felix leans back over Wash, thumb rubbing over his blood crusted lips. “Bet you’d kill for one of those.”

Wash doesn’t even get a chance to snap before Locus is pushing that damn ball gag back into his mouth and buckling it. Felix is pulling him forward, overbalancing him on legs that still feel like jelly and shoving him to the floor and back into the cage. Wash whirls around only to have the door slammed in his face.

“Stew in it for a bit, I want you to feel like my well used slut.”

Locus rises from the bed, heading for the door. “Felix, shower, now.”

Wash watches, come dripping slowly from his ass and come drying to his stomach, as Felix gives him a cheeky grin and turns to follow Locus from the room. As he leaves, he flips the lights off, leaving Wash alone in the dark with his own shame.


	5. Ropes

Once the proverbial floodgates have opened Wash finds himself held down under Felix almost constantly. He gets used to the chilled air of the ship against his thighs and the warm heat of Felix against his back. It doesn’t matter the surface or the time of day, if Felix is struck with the need, Wash finds himself being bent over and fucked.

It would be better if he could say he hated it, and he does, but not to the extent of what he should. Felix is an asshole who never stops running his mouth but he knows how to make Wash feel amazing which is stirring up some confusing emotions.

Half of the time Wash is allowed out now, hands still cuffed and gag shoved in to keep him quiet but he’s permitted to move around the ship. It isn’t huge but it has the necessities, specifically a small gym area that Wash finds himself looking into with deep pangs of longing more than a few times. Being allowed to walk around is more than he thought he’d be granted though and it feels good to stretch his muscles in ways that don’t involve him taking a murderers dick up the ass.

Wash’s freedom today has taken him in a lap around the ship three times, which is odd only in that Felix hasn’t run into him yet or run him into something. He heads up to the cockpit and finds Felix at the controls, focused solely on flying them toward a planet.

Fingers curl into Wash’s hair, making him jump as Locus comes to stand behind him. Locus hasn’t done anything sexual to him since the first time but he has developed a habit of absently stroking Wash’s hair as he passes, like Wash is a tame little pet. His fingers scratch gently at Wash’s scalp now and if it didn’t feel so damn nice, Wash might find himself annoyed.

Instead he finds his gag being unbuckled and eased out. His muscles ache from the stretch, Locus’ fingers trailing down the side of his face to gently rub at his jaw.

“Where are we going?” Wash asks, swallowing to combat the dryness on his tongue and in his throat. “Didn’t think you’d be heading planetside so soon, considering.”

“I was enjoying the quiet, why do you always let him open his mouth?” Felix gripes from the front.

“You are hardly one to complain about a lack of silence.” Locus nudges Wash toward a chair and he moves, allowing Locus to maneuver him how he pleases because there’s a bottle of water there and Wash is parched. 

Locus sits, moving Wash to kneel between his legs. When he does and is settled, Locus grabs the water and tips it against Wash’s lips, allowing him to drink in small sips. “We have supplies to pick up from a contact. You will be staying here.”

“Yeah, can’t be taking you out for walks until you’re house broken Washy. Why, if you got lost how would anyone bring you home to us?” Felix says, voice all mock innocence. “Gonna have to get you a nice set of tags before that,” he teases, turning to bat his eyelashes and grin.

“Fuck you, I’m not your fucking dog.”

“Sure look like one from where I’m sitting.”

Wash flushes, feels his cheeks heat up a burning red because Felix isn’t wrong. He’s settled at Locus’ feet, allowing himself to be given water whenever Locus decides he can have it. But it isn’t like the alternative is much better. Wash is glad to have the ball gag out, even if it does mean he has to sit and be petted like the animal he most definitely does not want to be.

“So what, I get to watch the house while you two are away?”

“Aw, he’s going to miss us Locs.”

Wash snarls, ready to lunge and try to strangle Felix with his handcuffs around the other’s throat when Locus’ fingers tighten in his hair and hold him still. “You will wait patiently for us to return with the things we are bringing back for you.”

“What things?”

Locus looks down at him, lips pressed into a thin line of annoyance. He’s clearly sick of Wash talking because he reaches for the gag again.

“Fuck, do not put that back in my mouth!” Wash tries to twist his head away, ignoring how his hair is pulled. He presses his lips together, refuses to budge when the silicone is pressed into his skin.

“Felix.”

“Damn, always needing my help with your little pet.” Felix leaves the controls for a moment, striding over to Wash. He reaches out, pressing his fingers into Wash’s cheeks. He squeezes, pressure unrelenting until Wash has no choice but to open his mouth. Immediately the gag is shoved back between his teeth and buckled. 

He tosses his head, tries to get the thing off but it's hopeless.

“Slut should only get to have his mouth free when he’s sucking dick, like he was meant to,” Felix grumbles as he heads back to the controls. “Go get him set up, we’ll be heading down in a minute here.”

Wash growls, glares. He’s still thinking maybe he could strangle Felix with his cuffs before his world view changes and he finds himself thrown over Locus’ shoulder, hanging down over the man’s back.

It’s unusual for Locus to be in charge of doing anything to him and Wash finds himself apprehensive as he’s tossed onto the bed with little care. He tries to push himself back toward the wall but Locus simply snags his ankle and pulls him back to the edge.

“Behave or you won’t like the consequences when we return,” Locus growls. He moves to the side drawer and pulls out lengths of black silk rope.

Wash lays motionless as he’s stripped, Locus’ cold way of disrobing him somehow so much more humiliating than when he finds himself under Felix’s hand. Locus doesn’t seem to even be interested as his skin is revealed, he simply gets Wash’s shirt and pants off before he’s pulling his ankles to each bedpost and tying them. He does the same to his wrists after removing the cuffs until Wash is left naked, chilled and tied spread eagle on the bed.

“We won’t be gone long. Behave yourself and stay still or I will punish you myself.” Locus produces two more ropes and Wash wonders where they could possibly be going with both his wrists and ankles tied before one of them slips as a loop over his head and tightens around his neck.

Panic sets in immediately at the pull of the rope, the silk cords tightening around his throat and airway. He thrashes, pulling fiercely at his bonds to try to free himself. He doesn’t want to be strangled, killed in such a humiliating position even if no one would ever see it.

“Be still!” 

A sharp crack and a horrid blossoming of pain across his cheek makes Wash stop struggling enough to realize Locus just slapped him. He lays there, panting into his gag as the rope around his neck is tightened and then brought up to the bars at the head of the bed and tied off there as well.

Laying motionless now Wash can feel that the rope isn’t actually tight enough to suffocate him unless he really tries to pull forward or strain in any direction. It's meant to keep him from trying to free himself while they’re away and off the ship. Instead of putting him back in his cage, Locus seems to find this humiliation to be more satisfactory if the bulge in his jeans is any indication.   
“If you would just behave I wouldn’t have to hit you, you bring this upon yourself.”

Wash glares, tosses his head just slightly. He hopes he can get across the point that that is total bullshit but Locus is already ignoring him again as he picks up the next rope. Wash has no idea where that one could be going until Locus’ hand closes around his dick.

His thrashing resumes as much as he’s able, trying to jerk his hips away as the rope is wrapped around the base of his dick and then around his balls. He screams into the gag, cursing Locus in every way he can think. Pain registers in his brain, overshadowed momentarily by his anger at the degrading act of his cock being tied painfully tight and the rope pulled down until it's tied to the bars at the end of the bed. It effectively holds him still, pull too hard one way and he chokes himself, pull too hard the other and he yanks on his dick with a blinding flash of pain.

“We’ll be back in a few hours.” Locus stands back, admiring Wash spread out and bound. “We’ll have something for you then.”

Wash screams after him as Locus turns and leaves the room, the ship rumbling as they break atmosphere. There’s nothing Wash can do but wait now, the ropes burning at his skin as he lays there, humiliated and with something like arousal burning in his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't tie up your partners and leave them unattended, it was almost physically painful to write that scene.


	6. Collaring

Time passes at a rate Wash can’t measure, minutes or hours he isn’t sure. There’s no way to track how long since Locus has left the room or how long Wash has been trying to keep himself calm. Trying and failing.

Whispered fears trickle through the back of his mind; that they might never come back and he’ll die here, strangled. Alone.

Wash jerks around as a tingle starts in his arms, gasping as he pulls the noose tighter around his throat. The harder it becomes to breath, the more he strains and chokes himself further. The cycle just repeats itself over and over again until there are black spots dancing at the edges of Wash’s vision and Felix’s voice floating over his labored breathing sounds like a miracle.

“Kinda surprised you left him like this Locs, we could have come back to a dead toy.”

Fingers brush along his cheek and Wash startles so hard the rope pulls taunt and closes off his airway. He tries to open his mouth around his gag, tries to pull in air, wants to beg to be released but can’t do anything except strangle himself further.

The rope releases with a snap, the silk cords falling away from his skin and Wash raises his gaze desperately to see Felix slip his knife back into his pants, the rope around his throat cut.

“Hush now Washy. It wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if you off’d yourself before I got to play with all our new toys.” Felix’s fingers curl around his cheek again, thumb stroking along his jaw.

Wash doesn’t care how foolish he looks, immediately he nuzzles into the other’s hand. His lungs are still heaving, dragging in pained breath after pained breath but he’s breathing, he’s alive. Felix just holds his cheek, stroking slow, even trails over his skin until Wash’s heart slows and his breathing isn’t just gasps.

“Locus really did a number on you huh?”

“I had to make sure he couldn’t escape.”

A bag is rustling near his thigh but Wash can’t open his eyes, can’t stop basking in how good it feels to have Felix’s skin against his. Felix moves slightly and then the gag is being pulled from between his lips and Wash can pull in a real breath.

He gulps in breath after breath of air, coughing as he chokes himself again.

“Slow down.” Felix lifts up a water bottle, pressing the lip to Wash’s lips. “Small sips or I tie you back up.”

Wash curbs the need to chug the bottle, instead sucking up the water that gathers at the edge as it's tipped just slightly. His tongue peaks out, tries to lap at the liquid but Felix holds it meticulously still so that hardly any gets to him. Finally Felix allows him a real drink, water flowing through his mouth and down his parched throat. A delighted little moan escapes as Wash’s toes curl, his body singing with how good the water tastes.

“Glad someone’s excited.” Felix finally pulls the bottle away, leaning into Wash’s space. “We got you something Washy, wanna see?” Locus has slowly been untying his wrists and ankles while Felix has been letting him drink, humming to Felix when he’s through. 

Wash gasps as he’s flipped over, the rope around his cock yanking and twisting painfully as he’s moved. 

Fingers plunge into his hole, too many too quickly, but he’s still slightly stretched from being fucked his morning so the burn isn’t what it could be.

“Spread those legs Wash, let me see that hole flutter.”

Shame burns in his cheeks as Wash shifts his knees and lets them fall further apart, his hole stuffed with Felix’s fingers on full display.

Locus’ groan is a deep rumble of approval, his fingers plunging into Wash’s hair. 

“Open your mouth Washy, suck his cock between those pretty lips of yours.”

Wash’s eyes flicker up to meet Locus’ but the other man is looking just as bored as always, even as his fingers unzip his pants and let his cock spring free. Locus settles in front of him, rubs his cock across his face, over his eyes and down his cheek before pushing it against Wash’s lips.

“If I feel your teeth I will make sure that your punishment is one you never forget and the mistake one you’re never able to repeat,” Locus warns. Wash is only able to give a tiny nod of understanding before Locus is pushing his cock between his lips. 

His erection presses into Wash’s mouth without pause, bumping against the back of his throat and making him gag. Locus doesn’t allow him a moment to pull back, just holds him there as he thrusts his hips shallowly.

“Fuck you look so hot with your lips stretched around Locs’ dick. I knew you were born to suck cock Wash, look how gorgeous you are doing it.”

Wash whines as Felix pumps his fingers directly against his prostate, the teasing pressure painful as his own erection tries to swell but is bound too tightly in the ropes. It’s almost a relief when Felix pulls his fingers out and shoves himself in because at least he isn’t focused on anything but fucking Wash to chase his own pleasure.

Locus continues to hold him down, choking him in a whole new way. Between the pleasure Felix is sending coursing up his spine and the pain of his cock pulled sharply in the ropes each time he’s forced forward with a thrust and the lack of air from choking down a cock Wash has lost all ability to form thought. He simply lays there, limp, and feels as they use him. 

Felix’s fingers dig bruises into his hips as he fucks, hips slamming forward with unrestrained lust. Locus is moaning quietly into the room now, his deep voice a sharp contrast to the slap of Felix’s skin against Wash’s.

The pain mixes with the pleasure, his brain overwhelmed at trying to figure out what to feel. The ropes pull and pinch and chafe. Wash chokes and groans and shuts down. His eyes close, his muscles go lax and he lays there, a thing to fuck and nothing more. 

He doesn’t know when Felix comes, only that he can feel as he’s filled. He doesn’t know how long he chokes on Locus’ cock but he can taste the come on his tongue when he finally pulls back. They leave Wash on the bed, the only thing holding him there is the rope around his cock and balls but Wash doesn’t move from where they leave him. He can’t think, his brain shorted out with too much, too fast. He whines for their body heat when they leave him and shivers as he’s abandoned on the sheets. Come drips from his hole, drool slides past his lips and still his cock stays tied.

When Locus and Felix finally return from showering they find Wash where they’d left him, a mess of limbs in the filthy sheets. His gray eyes are clouded, soft whines falling past parted lips.

“Broken is a good look on you Wash,” Felix purrs. He brings his hand down on one of those perky ass cheeks, watching it bounce as he slaps it hard enough to leave a red mark. The slap jerks Wash forward some, the ropes pulling tight around his dick again, making him cry out.

Felix runs his fingers over the rope, feeling how hot the skin is under his fingertips. Wash’s cock is an angry red, the tip leaking precome while the ropes have given him some nice burns. He’ll be feeling it for days as the marks fade. 

Locus leans back, reaching for the box he’d deposited on the side table before they’d fucked him. He hands it over to Felix, reaching to undo the ties holding Wash’s cock. As they come loose Wash collapses completely, soft whimpers trailing from between his lips as he rubs his sore dick against the sheets. He’s painfully hard, skin almost too sensitive to touch.

“Enough of that,” Locus scolds and drags him up until Wash is pressed against his chest. His fingers curl around Wash’s erection, stroking slowly. Wash moans, arches and tries to push Locus’ hand away at the same time. “Be still Washington or I will bind your arms again.”

Wash goes limp, whining at the harsh tone. He spreads his legs, whines again when Felix leans forward unable to help but touch again. He pushes a finger past Wash’s puffy, fucked out hole, tugging at the edge just to listen to the other cry out.

“We have a gift for you Wash,” Felix taunts softly, curling another finger up inside the other man. “Do you want it?”

“Yes…” Wash whines, thrashing as Locus’ squeezes him in a painful vice. 

“Then fuck yourself on my fingers and into Locus hand until you come, earn it.”

Wash whines, hole clenching around Felix’s fingers. Two isn’t enough of a stretch, not after just getting fucked but he tries. He humps weakly into Locus’ tightly closed fist, whines at the painful squeeze. He pushes himself down onto Felix’s fingers, tries to find the right angle but orgasm is just out of reach. He needs to be taken, fast and hard to come. Instead he’s just left whining, weakly trying to force an orgasm.

“Disappointing,” Locus breaths against his ear when after several minutes Wash collapses back against him, breath heavy.

Wash whines when something slides around his throat, heavier than the rope from earlier. It's smooth, cool against his heated skin and he can feel it buckle tightly at the back of his neck. Metal clinks softly as Felix’s hand pulls away.

“You didn’t really earn being allowed to come, but now that you’ve got some tags we for sure won’t ever lose you,” Felix sneers, flicking the two metal dog tags that hang at the front of Wash’s new collar.  _ Property of Locus and Felix _ is printed in small print across one tag,  _ Washington _ printed across the other.

Locus lifts Wash up from the bed and pushes him into his cage. “Touch yourself and the consequences will be unpleasant.”

Wash is too tired to try to find relief in orgasm. He’s too emotionally wrecked to acknowledge that he’s collared like a fucking animal. Instead he moves to the corner of his cage, curls up and lets his mind shut down completely in an exhausted sleep.


	7. Overstimulation

Consciousness finds Wash in the early hours of morning, or what would qualify as morning in the consuming darkness of space. Felix is still snoring softly but Wash can hear Locus shifting, getting up. His feet appear over the side of the bed a moment later before he disappears into the bathroom. 

Wash lays still in the darkness.

He tries to sort himself out, make note of what hurts and doesn’t hurt, but everything seems to hurt this morning. He’s cold, his muscles ache and everything feels sore, like he’s been stretched too thin for too long.

Everything is too sharp visually. The rope burns on his wrist make him sick, the reminder of how he’d craved Felix’s warm touch. The worst is the rage of emotions; they tighten in his chest and make his lungs burn. He misses his team; misses not feeling disgusting inside and out.

Wash isn’t a crier, even before the project he’d swallowed down sadness and let anger rule instead but now he feels like every breath is a knife in his side, like tears are about to break free at any moment. Each breath feels one step closer to the edge of a cliff and he doesn’t understand why he’s about to tumble over the side.

He’s dirty, wants a shower and some water. Instead Wash gets to curl up in a cage, the room dark and listen to an asshole snoring above him.

Eventually Locus returns, shoving Felix on the bed if the indignant squawk is any indication. Wash doesn’t care, lays in his corner hugging himself. He doesn’t care when Locus opens his door, he doesn’t care when Felix leans down to mock him with his grin. 

Wash comes out when Felix beckons, ignores the way his new collar is pointedly flicked. Locus brings him to the bathroom and pushes him into the shower. The water is a blast of cold at first but Wash just sits in the corner, shivering until the water heats up. He stays curled around his knees, trying to keep his breaths even and calm despite the strange hurt that won’t dissipate from deep inside himself.

He expects to get a simple rinse and then be dragged away again but Locus doesn’t return and Wash lays in the shower, curled around himself until his skin is pink and warm.

Felix’s head finally pops in and he sighs when he sees Wash sitting. “What the fuck are you being sulky about?”

“Fuck off,” Wash grumbles, turning his head away.

The dramatic sigh is followed by Felix’s naked body invading Wash’s space, crowding him further into the corner. “Where’s your normal fight Washy? You’re no fun to tease like this.”

Wash doesn’t bother to turn toward Felix, just pushes his chin further into his knees. Maybe if he ignores the other enough, he’ll simply go away. Maybe Wash can go back to sleep and then he won’t have to try to understand why he feels so incredibly fragile this morning.

“Huh.”

His eyes are closed which is why Wash jumps when he feels Felix’s fingers curl under his chin. Felix’s hand doesn’t pull back, instead moves up to curl around his cheek and hold it. His thumb brushes slowly over Wash’s cheek bone; back and forth, back and forth. 

Without conscious thought Wash pushes into the touch, every spot Felix touches lighting up like fireworks. A low whine bubbles up from his throat, the tightness in his chest expanding at the soft touch.

“Oh, holy shit,” Felix breaths but Wash isn’t paying attention because Felix’s other hand is in his hair, rubbing at the dirty strands so gently. “Locs, come in here,” he calls, leaning back just enough to see the door that leads out to the bedroom.

Locus returns, scowling when he finds them both still in the hot spray of the shower. “You’ll waste our hot water reserves.”

“Who the fuck cares about that.”

“Felix…”

“No, seriously, look at him.” Felix pulls his hands away abruptly, watching Wash wilt into himself with the most pathetic noise. The whimper bubbles through his lips, his eyes taking on that hazy look from the night prior. “Take your clothes off, get in here.”

Locus frowns but does as requested, allowing Felix to maneuver him when he enters the spray. The shower is plenty big for all three grown men, one of the many downfalls and perks of living with a man as vain as Felix is. He refuses to live as anything less than a king. 

Locus finds himself on the shower floor, Washington deposited into his lap and Felix moving his arms to hold Wash against his chest. Immediately Wash is a puddle against him, his chest heaving at the soft contact. 

“Stroke his hair, his back,” Felix breaths in Locus’ ear, brushing his fingers through his own long hair as he pulls back. “We’re going to make him ours completely.”

Locus tilts his head, considering the freelancer in his arms. Wash is clearly less than present mentally, his cheeks are flushed with more than just the heat of the water. Every noise out of his mouth is a whispered whine of desperation for the soft touches. 

Curious. Locus has never seen someone fall so hard into subspace and react so poorly to not being brought out of it properly before.

Wash is a mess when Felix curls around him on his free side, blanketing him between their two bodies. “I’m sorry Washy, did we leave you all alone last night?” 

Locus snorts at the pathetic noise they receive as answer but quiets back down as Felix smacks his arm. His fingers move slowly up and down Washington’s back, feeling the lean muscles twitch under his hand. Wash keeps trying to push himself closer, eyes closed against the overflow of emotions.

“You just felt so good last night,” Felix continues. Nothing is more fascinating to Locus than the way Felix can spin his words, trapping Wash in a web that the freelancer won’t be able to free himself from with the state of mind he’s in. “You just felt so amazing.”

Wash whines again and then arches as Felix trails fingers over his ass, sliding slowly down between his cheeks to tease at his hole. “But you didn’t obey my orders did you?”

“No,” Wash whispers, shuddering. 

Felix presses his finger in slowly, teasing at the sensitive flesh. “I told you to fuck yourself on my fingers, to make yourself come, but you didn’t. Why?”

“Couldn’t…” Wash whines, full body shakes starting as Locus holds him. “Couldn’t.”

“Why couldn’t you?”

“Needed more.”

Felix smirks, leaning to kiss at the back of Wash’s shoulders. “No, you only get what I decide to give you. That's how being a good pet works, isn’t it?”

Wash’s brow furrows, his emotionally drained mind trying to fight against his need to be a person and his need for Felix’s approval. 

“You want to be good, don’t you?” Felix breaths, kissing up to Washington’s ear. He nibbles at the flesh, sucking it into his mouth before pulling back to blow gently across it. His finger keeps stroking along Wash’s walls, slow teasing touches that have Wash slowly shaking apart in Locus’ arms. “You want to make Locus and me happy, right?”

Finally Wash gives a little nod, hips pushing back against the finger inside him. 

“Say it.”

“I want to make you happy,” he whispers, eyes still closed. The words are hesitant, unsure, and the lack of conviction has Felix pulling back and Locus dropping his arms. Immediately the whimpering starts again, Wash opening his eyes to look back at Felix with desperation. 

“You seem to only care about your own pleasure, like a slut,” Felix hisses. His hand returns with a hard slap to Wash’s ass, the water splashing off in droplets as he’s hit. “That’s why you were punished and left all alone. Maybe we should put you back in your cage, let you think about how selfish you are.” 

Felix slaps him, again and again until Wash’s ass glows red and he’s crying against Locus’ chest. Tears slide down his cheeks, it doesn’t matter that they mix with the shower water and are hidden that way, it's clear he’s crying by the deep shuddering sobs that wrack through him.

“You selfish slut, only thinking about how you want to get off. You don’t deserve to have Locus hold you,” Felix sneers and starts to pull Wash away. The terrified howl has him stopping, smirking as Wash tries to wrap around Locus’ chest. 

“Please,” Wash whimpers. “I want to make you happy, please. I do, I promise.”

“Raise that ass, I’m going to punish you for being selfish.”

“Yes, please,” Wash cries, pushing his ass out for Felix. “I’ll do better.”

Felix smirks, wraps Locus’ arms back around the freelancer to hold him still and then strikes. His hits are hard, fast and make his own hand throb but it has the desired effect. Each slap has Wash falling further into the headspace he’d been dropped out of last night. His emotions rage between wanting to please and not knowing why he wants to. Felix has played enough to know the feeling, to know how much falling out of subspace hurts without someone there to ease you back. It's a wonderful way to curb their freelancer pet more toward the desired outcome.

When he stops Wash is a shivering, sobbing mess. He’s clinging to Locus, trying to push closer but stay presented like Felix had ordered. 

It’s delicious, watching him fall apart. 

Felix’s hand returns, gentle this time. “Such a good boy.” He eases his fingers over the hot and burning flesh he’s just finished abusing, smirking as Wash pushes back into the touch despite the whine of pain. “It’s okay now. We have you. You’ve been so good. Hasn’t he Locs?”

Locus hums his agreement, reaching up to pet Washington’s hair. His cock is hard against the other’s stomach but Felix is clearly not done with his game and he seems to be getting results, so Locus will wait to let him finish playing before he seeks his own release.

Wash practically sobs again under the soft touches, his whole body shaking as Felix takes him apart. He wants to lash out, something deep inside his head says he should, but the larger part says that their touches feel too nice. He wants to please them, he’s only ever wanted to please anyone. He wasn’t good enough during the war, he wasn’t the best in the project and he couldn’t protect his team on Chorus. He’s a failure.

But he doesn’t feel like that now. Felix’s words are soft against his ear, whispered words of praise and pleasure at how good he’s being. Wash’s brain overflows and short circuits at the praise. A hand returns to his ass, stroking so very gently over the hot flesh. A finger returns, enters him with a gentle push and then it’s stroking up against his prostate, making him see stars as each word promises him he’s been so, so good. If he can just keep being good, if he can just stop being selfish, Felix won’t have to punish him anymore. He won’t leave Wash alone. Wash doesn’t want to be left behind again.

“Be a good slut now Washy, come for me, just like this,” Felix whispers, pressing his finger just a little harder into the sensitive bundle of nerves he’s stroking. 

Wash whines, clearly trying so desperately to obey. Felix keeps up the pressure, keeps whispering about making them happy until Wash finally clenches around him and his orgasm dribbles out of him, the shower washing it away immediately. 

He rewards Wash by sliding his cock into his ass, spreading him until he’s sobbing again. “So good, such a good little slut. You want to always feel like this don’t you?” Felix says as he rocks into the other, enjoying each overstimulated whine of discomfort. 

Wash doesn’t pull away, despite the overload of his senses. He simply spreads his legs further, letting Felix fuck into him. Locus is grinding against his stomach, both of the mercenaries moaning softly against him.

Over and over again Wash’s mind whispers to him that all he wants is to be good, to make Felix keep touching him so gently. It whispers it into his ear as Felix comes, it breaths it against his throat as Locus spills against him. It lifts him from the too hot shower water and follows him to the sheets of the bed. It lays with him on the mattress, two bodies of heat wrapping around his strung out and exhausted form. 

It surrounds him in soothing whispers as Wash closes his eyes and falls asleep, the hurt of his body completely worth it if he’s made Felix and Locus happy with him.


	8. Somnophilia

Locus wakes up with Felix’s lips on his. He sighs into the kiss, rolling to try to pin the other man under him. His movements are halted by the body curled between them. Locus looks down, surprised to find Washington still asleep.

The other man looks strangely peaceful, a calm over him that never happens when he’s awake. His hair is sticking up at odd angles and his freckles are stark on his skin, warm with sleep. He looks younger, unburdened, innocent. Locus wants to devour him whole.

“Don’t wake him up,” Felix breaths, leaning back in to kiss Locus again. “I want to watch you fuck him.”

“You’re insatiable.” Locus lays back down. He lays his hand on Washington's back, fingers playing over the heated skin. He traces patterns there, tickling over freckles while Felix devours him. It's been a long time since they’ve enjoyed so many quiet mornings together, a thing Locus had almost thought lost to them forever. 

It isn’t so different with Wash around now. The freelancer is more docile than Locus had anticipated, quiet in his cage at night and the fight draining each day he’s tussed up in bondage. Felix is less aggressive with a personal plaything to use and Locus can’t say he isn’t enjoying the rougher treatment he can dole out without fear of incapacitating Felix on a mission. 

Felix pulls back enough to roll Wash to his side, running fingers down his side. His fingers curl into Wash’s thigh, giving the flesh a firm squeeze. “We’re gonna have to start making him work out or he’ll stop looking so fuckin’ hot.”

Locus grabs the lube from the bed, popping the cap to drip some down onto his hardening cock. “And what do you propose we have him do?”

Wash’s leg is lifted, Felix holding him open for Locus. “He’s gonna ride our dicks obviously, keep these thighs nice and thick.”

Locus rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. Instead he pushes forward, slotting his hips behind Washington’s so he can ease his cock into the others ass. Wash is loose from sleep and the endless amount of fucking Felix has been putting him through. It takes barely any effort to shove his cock in, bottoming out almost immediately. 

Wash gives a tiny little gasp in is sleep, his body reacting to Locus slowly fucking him, but otherwise his eyes remain closed. His mouth is open slightly, soft pants falling in between each breath.

Felix groans, enamored. “Fuck, its so hot to watch you use him.”

Wash wakes to lips on his throat, kissing along the bruises Locus had bitten into his skin the night before. His eyes flutter open and immediately those lips turn to stinging bites. He groans, arching into the touch when he feels something sliding out of him, fucking back into him with steady thrusts.

“Morning Washy,” Felix purrs. “Feeling better? More rested? You must have been tired if you didn’t even wake up to Locus fucking that tight ass of yours.”

His cheeks flush red but with his wakefulness Locus is fucking into him harder, his fingers squeezing bruises into his hips. It makes Wash moan as his brain catches up, feels pleasure shoot up his spine.

“You were just so cute, curled up between us. I had to see him fuck you.” Felix grinds his own erection into Wash’s thigh, trying to hold back and be patient. It will be worth it when he has Wash on his cock, Locus’ come making him nice and slick to fuck into.

Felix watches Wash fall apart, Locus taking his time to grind into him until Wash is practically sobbing with the feel of Locus’s cock inside of him. Only then does Locus press into him harder, begin to fuck him with real speed and power. His thrusts clearly are driving Wash toward orgasm, he’s teetering at the peak of falling over when Locus himself comes and pulls out of Wash, ruining that almost pleasure.

“Too bad Washy, didn’t get to come on Locs cock, did you?.” Felix rolls over, giving his cock a slow stroke. “Better come over here and see if I can get you to come instead.”

Wash whines as he lowers himself onto Felix, head thrown back as little gasps manage to escape between his bitten lips. He doesn’t want to enjoy this as much as he is, feeling each inch of Felix’s cock as it slides into him. There are fingers on his nipples, pinching them, tugging, twisting, making him cry out in desperation. Everything they do is meant to humiliate and hurt but Wash just feels himself get harder, more desperate for release. 

Locus leans forward and Wash’s eyes fly open as lips close around his cock, sucking him down until he’s bumping the back of Locus’ throat.

“Of fuck Locs, you should feel hot tight he got when you did that. Shit,” Felix gasps. He smacks Wash’s ass, making him yelp as it connects with still overly tender flesh from the night prior. “Move slut, I want you to milk me dry.”

Wash pushes himself up slowly, grasping as Locus moves with him and continues to suck at his cock. It's insane, the pleasure he feels at being fucked and blown at the same time. It makes Wash’s head spin with lust. He wants to keep feeling that, wants to make Locus and Felix pleased enough with him to keep rewarding him with such intense pleasure.

He drives his hips down again and again, gasping and moaning without care now. No one is here to listen to him; Felix has already torn him open so many times it doesn’t even matter anymore what noises he makes. There isn’t anything else they can do, no more humiliation they can bestow than the fact that he’s become a hole to fuck.

“Fuck!” Felix gasps. He pulls Locus off Wash’s cock, flipping their pet to his back to really drive down into him. He fucks Wash with hard thrusts, driving into him again and again until the only sound is skin slapping skin and Wash’s beautiful, broken moans of need.

Wash comes with a plea of Felix’s name on his lips, come splattering over his chest. Felix continues to fuck him, the pleasure turning to a delicious new type of pain as he’s pushed past his limits while Felix finds his own release. 

It’s intoxicating somehow, to be so controlled by someone else that his body isn’t even his own to use anymore. 

Felix comes with a shout before he collapses against Wash, pinning him. He doesn’t pull free of Wash’s ass, simply letting his cock soften and come leak out past it. Wash shifts with discomfort but settles when Locus reaches over to pet his hair. 

Wash isn’t sent to his cage like normal, instead the mercenaries settle in again on each side of him. They don’t pay him any attention as they start discussing a job of some sort but Wash is allowed to bask in their warmth and surprisingly gentle touches. He thinks maybe this isn’t the worst thing he could be experiencing as he curls up for a nap.


	9. Knife Play

Wash jerks awake with a start, rolling over onto his back until his heartbeat slows. He stares up at the ceiling of the ship, allows himself a moment to breath, to do inventory on himself.

He’s alone in the bed, the sheets cool under his fingers as he spreads them out flat. Clearly Locus and Felix have been gone for awhile but he’s been left untied and out of his cage. He feels strangely well rested, the emotional unrest from yesterday dissipated. He actually feels better than he has in a long time. 

Which is strange.

There is an ache in his lower back and his ass still feels stretched from how often he’s been fucked but it’s more like a fulfilling workout than actual pain.

His stomach rumbles, reminding Wash that he hasn’t eaten in almost a full day now. Rolling out of bed, Wash stretches his arms above his head until his back gives a satisfying crack. Grabbing a pair of Locus’pants and one of Felix’s shifts, since he has none of his own, Wash heads out into the ship in search of food.

It’s quiet as Wash heads for the kitchen. He isn’t sure where Locus and Felix are but there’s still hot coffee in the pot and a bowl of fresh cut fruit on the counter when Wash gets to the kitchen. He helps himself to both.

He eats quietly, enjoying the burst of sweet on his tongue. He has no idea where they managed to find fresh produce but he is definitely not complaining. When he’s finished Wash picks up his mug of coffee and heads back into the halls in search of the mercenaries. He isn’t sure why he seeks them out but there isn’t anything else for him to do if he doesn’t, Wash tries to rationalize with himself.

Wash finds them in the open part of the training room. Locus is sitting in the corner, glasses perched delicately on the edge of his nose with a book spread out in his hands. Felix is shirtless, a training knife grasped loosely in one hand while he practices against a dummy. Wash leans against the wall, watching silently. Something inside him aches with longing as he watches Felix train, muscles rippling under his skin as he moves.

“You have an audience,” Locus announces, his voice deep and rich though his eyes never leave the page he’s reading to glance up at Washington.

Felix turns to glance at Wash over his shoulder. “Morning sleeping beauty. Thought you were gonna sleep all day. Did getting fucked wear you out that much?”

Wash’s cheeks flame red but he ignores the jab, sipping at his coffee. He wishes he hadn’t wandered in this direction, had maybe instead gone to enjoy the quiet freedom he was afforded when Felix wasn’t around. Instead he’d sought out his captors and even in annoyance, he feels strangely calm being in their presence. 

Felix flicks a knife toward him, drawing another. “Here Washy, lets see if you’re actually as good as you say you are.” 

Wash reacts without thought, catching the knife and almost dropping his coffee in the process. He blinks down at the weapon, weighing it in his hand. He’s surprised that Felix would so freely give him something he could use to attack but neither of the mercenaries seem worried in the least. It’s a definite blow to Wash’s already wounded pride, that he’s clearly not seen as any sort of threat. Locus doesn’t even look up from his book.

Keeping one eye on Felix, Wash enters the training room and sets his coffee aside. He flips the knife, switches his grip from reverse to forward and then back again, tries to get a feel for the weapon in his hand. Felix watches him, uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes are sharp, focused solely on Wash, tracking each movement. 

When Wash finally settles, knife held out to his side with the blade facing in reverse and his other arm loose, he can see how seriously Felix is actually treating this.

“First to three cuts?” Felix asks, grinning. He rolls forward onto the balls of his feet before rocking back. 

“Sounds fine to me.” Wash keeps himself centered, flexes his muscles to try to keep himself relaxed. He hasn’t trained since coming here, has only laid around and drooled through a gag and spread his legs to take dick. He’s tired of being pushed around, he wants to see Felix bleed and know he’s just as dangerous as everyone else in this room.

Felix lunges forward first, his speed on display as he comes toward Wash.

Wash steps back, pivots and slides to the side. Felix’s attack misses, he turns and takes an outward swipe before Wash moves again. He keeps his angles tight, pulling back and weaving around Felix until he sees an opening and lashes out. His knife carves a thin line along Felix’s bicep.

Felix stops and looks down at the blood that wells along the shallow cut, surprise evident for just a moment before a grin spreads across his lips. Even Locus has stopped reading to watch. “Won’t let you get another on me Washy. That was some nice footwork though.”

He lashes out before Wash has a chance to situate himself again, the knife cutting through his shirt to leave a thin cut across his stomach. His knives are well cared for, sharp to the point Wash doesn’t even feel the initial cut until the fabric of his clothing presses back into it and irritates the wound. It stings, burns in an oddly comforting sort of way. Wash remembers learning to fight like this what feels like a lifetime ago. He had received just as many stinging cuts when he was learning to use the blades.

They go back and forth, like a dance. Wash is good at twisting around Felix’s attacks, his lines straighter as he moves but Felix has amazing footwork and he can pivot and change direction with hardly a thought. His knife is an extension of his arm which flows from the rest of him as calm as a stream of water. He’s dangerous and Felix knows it.

Wash does get one more cut in, a long line drawn across Felix’s pectoral muscle that stains his shirt a dark and angry red. 

The third cut Wash receives is along his thigh, Felix’s foot swinging out to pull his ankles out from under him seconds after. Wash lands on his back with a gasp, Felix kicking the knife away. His blade drives down, stopping a breath above Wash’s throat. “You lose,” Felix whispers, breath heavy and chest heaving. 

Wash isn’t faring much better, panting quietly under Felix. He’s being crowded into the ground, Felix pinning him with his body as well as the knife. Wash is ready to tell him to fuck off when he feels Felix grind his erection down against the second cut he earned, across his hip.

“Fuck Washy, fuck that was so hot.” Felix leans down, tossing his own knife aside to lick the blood from his pale, freckled skin. Wash arches into the touch, gasping in shock. It burns, each swipe of Felix’s tongue but it doesn’t stop Wash from getting hard, or grinding into Felix’s hand when it reaches down to cover his clothed erection.

“Flip over you slut,” Felix growls, tugging his workout shorts down enough to free his cock.

Wash complies, ignores how shameful that is and lets Felix pull his pants down enough to expose his ass. A bottle of lube is tossed from where Locus sits and then Felix is pushing into him. 

There isn’t any prep, there isn’t any coddling like the night before. Wash lays there, spreading his legs as much as the confines of clothing will allow and moans as Felix ravishes him. His shirt is pushed up his back, Felix pressing down against his hot skin. He can feel the blood from the chest wound he’d inflicted, rubbing over his shoulders. 

Felix stains his back red with his blood, painting it across his skin before licking it up with his tongue.

Wash can hardly keep himself on his hands and knees the mercenary drives into him so hard, hips snapping forward until Wash is sure he’ll bruise from the force alone. His hole is stretched and stuffed full, the drag of Felix’s cock teasing his rim each time he almost pulls out before snapping back forward. Moans fall from between his lips like a song, Felix playing his body like an instrument. 

He comes in Locus’ borrowed pants, the clothing not even pulled down enough to expose his own cock. Felix keeps fucking into him, pushing through his tightening muscles until Wash is crying out, feeling like he could almost come again when he’s finally filled. 

Felix leans over him, panting and kissing at the remaining blood. Wash can see droplets of his own blood on the floor beneath him. When fingers push into his hair and grip, he moans and allows that hand to push his head down. The blood brushes against his lips, Felix holding him down until Wash opens his mouth to lap his mess from the training room floor. He can feel Felix’s cock twitch inside him at the sight but doesn’t harden again quite yet.

“Both of you need a shower now,” Locus says from his reading spot. His book is closed now and his jeans are tight around his crotch but he makes no move to join either of them.

“Come on Washy. Let's get that blood off your skin. Maybe by the time you’re clean I’ll be ready to fuck you again as my reward for beating you.”

Wash doesn’t fight as he’s dragged off to the showers. His body feels too good from the workout, from the sex, from the feel of Felix slicing him open in the most delicate way. Wash wants to go again, wants to see what Felix will really do to him if the fight goes on longer and Wash ends up covered in more blood.


End file.
